bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is a Plasmid that appears in BioShock, BioShock 2, and the ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer. Telekinesis is an active Plasmid that instantly picks up, draws in, and steadily levitates a movable object. Object held by Telekinesis can be thrown with great force and distance at the cost of EVE. Objects thrown at enemies will cause heavy physical damage. In addition to its combat capabilities, Telekinesis allows the player to collect items, search containers, and loot corpses that are unreachable by normal means. BioShock Telekinesis is a Plasmid available in BioShock. It is one of the first Plasmids acquired by the player, and it is necessary to advance beyond a certain point in the Medical Pavilion level. To drop a "held" object, press X. Combat Strategy *Telekinesis is the most versatile Plasmid in the BioShock series. It can be used for the following: Defense *Grabbing enemy grenades thrown midair and tossing them back. *Snatching the fire/ice balls lobbed at the player by Houdini Splicers. *Manipulating Trap Bolts, either preset or player-set. Use it to rearrange traps or throw the bolt at a Splicer for high electrical damage. *Forming a shield, partially protecting the player from ranged attacks. Corpses make great bullet shields, as do other objects such as trash cans. Explosives are not recommended for this usage. *Building a defensive barrier with stackable objects. Offense *Picking up objects and throw them at the enemy. The best objects to throw are explosives, such as oil barrels and propane tanks, as they will ignite a target and inflict a heavy amount of damage at a radius. Heavy objects such as Big Daddy corpses, Splicer corpses, and other heavy objects are also effective in dealing damage. *Taking out entire groups of enemies at a time. When aiming at groups, try to line up as many enemies as possible before throwing an object. In the case of an explosive, try to hit the center of the group. *Throwing Molotov cocktails. To make a Molotov cocktail, use the Incinerate! Plasmid to set fire to an alcoholic beverage, and throw it in an enemy's face. Molotovs do not explode, but rather create an immensely improved incineration effect. *Creating an "Anti-Big Daddy Bomb." This requires around five or six Proximity Mines to be thrown on a large object able to be moved using Telekinesis. Throw the object for massive physical damage. The most recommended form of object to attach Proxy Mines to are explosives. *Shooting an enemy once with a Crossbow bolt, using Telekinesis to pull it back out and throwing it at the enemy repeatedly with nearly no reload time. Other Uses *Telekinesis can be used to search a room from a distance, allowing great efficiency in thorough searching. *This Plasmid can also be used to stack objects to reach previously inaccessible areas. *Telekinesis can be used to check if an enemy is feigning death. If a corpse cannot be picked up, then it is an enemy feigning death (Note - some true corpses are part of the terrain and also cannot be picked up). *Telekinesis can be used to pick up burning objects then touch ice with them to melt it. This can save EVE Hypos in areas with lots of ice, such as the room where Peach Wilkins is fought. *Telekinesis can be used to transport objects, such as explosives, lockboxes, supplies and ammo, from one location to another. Picking up the object and switching to another Plasmid or weapon will drop it at the player's feet, at no cost of EVE. *Telekinesis is useful for eliminating Trap Bolts in levels by carrying or throwing objects through the wire. Picking up a large object and moving it into the Trap Bolt will detonate it without harming the player. Bolts themselves can be moved around but this causes risk of shock unless positioned very carefully. Recommended Tonics *Apart from EVE Saver, no Gene Tonic really facilitates the use of Telekinesis more than any other. Appearance in BioShock Telekinesis.png|Jack wielding Telekinesis. telek_WW.jpg|Using Telekinesis to obtain Distilled Water. BioShock 2 Telekinesis is a Plasmid available to the player in BioShock 2. It is the second Plasmid obtained in the game, after Electro Bolt. As in BioShock, pressing the reload button drops any held object to the ground. Upgrade Path Combat Strategy *The grenades thrown by Leadhead Splicers/Rosies or fired by Alpha Series/RPG Turrets/Rumbler are quite useful if they are grabbed out of the air and used. They can be thrown at a group of Splicers with the explosive range and power of a gas can. *Never use fuel tanks or gas tanks as shields they will explode and hurt the player if shot in a single time. *When fighting a Rumbler Big Daddy, throwing back their Mini-Turret will instantly destroy the machine. *Getting a headshot with a Spear and Level Two Telekinesis will inflict more damage than a headshot from the Spear Gun fired normally and at a faster rate. *Throwing any object with any level of Telekinesis at an enemy will temporarily stun them. The stun lasts only a second, but a competent player may be able to pull off a headshot and kill the Splicer. *The fireballs thrown by Houdini Splicers can be caught and thrown back at them or other enemies for fire damage. Houdini Splicers that are on fire won't try to extinguish themselves and are found much easier as the fire on them reappears before they do. *Splicers caught with Level Three Telekinesis can be used as human shields (literally). *Grabbing Frag Grenades thrown from the Launcher and throwing them with Telekinesis will boost their range and speed. Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will decrease this Plasmid's casting cost. *Damage Research will greatly increase damage versus researched enemies. *Drill Specialist reduces the player's weapon selection to the Drill, but will also greatly reduce this Plasmid's casting cost. *Fountain of Youth restores health and EVE when in water, which can allow constant (and free) use of this Plasmid. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer Combat Strategy *Avoid holding an object for too long, as it will drain the player's EVE. *When holding a Little Sister, this Plasmid allows the player to use projectiles against incoming enemies. *The player can use this Plasmid to grab resources from faraway Vending Machines, also allowing them to steal from hacked Vending Machines without danger. *This Plasmid can be used to grab explosives from the air or items thrown by other players, as well as Crossbow bolts and Proximity Mines off the ground. *This Plasmid is a good way to protect teammates, because it stuns the attacking enemy for a moment. This allows time for an ally to counter him/her. *This Plasmid can also be used to block explosives by throwing an object at them. *Proximity Mines and exploding barrels will instantly kill any enemies in its radius if thrown. *If near an enemy Turret, the player can use it as an unlimited ammo source, grabbing its projectiles in mid-air and throwing them at other enemies. *If the player is hit with Incinerate! or Winter Blast, their projectiles will be imbued with the corresponding element, allowing one to freeze or ignite enemies while damaging and stunning them. *Telekinesis is also very useful when hiding in the shadows, unlike Incinerate! and Electro Bolt, Telekinesis does not have a light effect caused by a flame or electricity, and that makes it harder to be caught. Recommended Tonics *EVE Saver will decrease the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. *Metabolic EVE will allow the user to regenerate EVE after casting this Plasmid. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Right before entering the elevator to Bathyspheres DeLuxe, Elizabeth passes by an advertisement for Telekinesis, reading "Coming Soon!". Bugs / Glitches * If two players in BioShock 2 Multiplayer ''grabs the same item at the exact same time with ''Telekinesis; ''The item will duplicate. Video Behind the Scenes *As stated by one of Dr Suchong's Audio Diaries in ''BioShock (Testing Telekinesis), Telekinesis has the capability to catch high-velocity objects such as bullets, but normal human beings do not possess a sufficiently fast reaction time to achieve this feat. *Telekinesis is somewhat "sloppy" in that it not only affects the target, but also smaller objects around it. This is evident from the small pebbles suspended around any object held by Telekinesis in game. *''BioShock'' had an upgraded version of this Plasmid (named Telekinsis 2) at one point in development that was supposed to cause more damage. The sales pitch was "Mind over matter has never been better, with new, improved Telekinesis! PULLS an object to you, then THROWS it with IMMENSE FORCE." *In the original Prelude level cut from BioShock 2, Telekinesis was the first Plasmid introduced to the player and was used to clear a blockade during the 1958 New Year's Eve riots.Radio Messages: Adonis Luxury Resort#PRE_R_Lamb_GetTK *Although removed from the final version of the game, Telekinesis was part of Booker DeWitt's arsenal in BioShock Infinite. Booker could grab weapons from enemies' hands and use them against them. Also, when a projectile shoots towards him, he can stop it in its tracks, turn it around and throw it right back. References de:Telekinese es:Telequinesis fr:Télékinésie it:Telecinesi ru:Телекинез Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids Category:Plasmids